Pilot Administrative Core Abstract The Pilot Administrative Core of the PROMOTE center will support a paradigm shift from provider-centric, disease-specific biomedical approaches to person-centered, community focused methods to address multiple chronic conditions. The Center investigators will develop and evaluate innovative, theory-driven intervention strategies using person-centered bio behavioral approaches and measures to generate new knowledge that informs policy and practice. Rigorous, multi-method approaches to intervention development, testing, and dissemination will involve interdisciplinary scientists partnering with target populations and other key stakeholders to understand and address multiple, inter-related factors (environmental and individual) critical to individual and family resilience. Unparalleled interdisciplinary resources and expertise available through the Johns Hopkins Institute for Clinical and Translation Research; the JHSON Office for Science and Innovation and Biostatistics and Methods Core; numerous Centers and Institutes across our institution; as well as external collaborations will be mobilized by the Core to drive scientific advances in resilience and multiple chronic conditions as well as to build new research teams to drive it. The specific aims of the Pilot Administrative Core are to: 1. Support the development and implementation of rigorous, community-informed research designs and methods for pilot projects that advance interdisciplinary science of multiple chronic conditions. 1.1 Establish multiple, regular forums to promote ideation, innovation, and interdisciplinary exchange to advance the science of multiple chronic conditions. 1.2 Provide consultation, preliminary data analysis, and design consultation of P30 pilot project proposals and grants.1.3 Provide focused methods and analysis support and cross learning for on-going projects through chalk-talks by P30 projects with experienced methodologists, statisticians, and all pilot project directors. 2. Provide technical support for use of common data elements, data management and sharing across pilot projects and NINR Centers 2.1 Provide support for P30 projects to meaningfully integrate common measures into their projects and provide the infrastructure for a common measures data warehouse to merge data across all of the P30 projects.2.2 Facilitate research design and analysis of the pooled data across pilot projects and other P20/P30 sites to answer research questions integral to the P30 Center's mission. 2.3 Facilitate a data management group to ensure data integrity across all projects.3. Facilitate the development and sustainability of productive interdisciplinary research teams to advance the science of multiple chronic conditions including facilitating cross center scientific exchange to advance evidence on resilience and chronic conditions 4. Administer the pilot project program. This will include organizing annual calls for proposals of pilot intervention studies, organizing and administering pre-pilot funding. Procedures will be implemented to evaluate the pilot proposals on their progress, scientific merit and potential to lead to fundable research programs after the successful execution of the pilot projects.